goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Holgate
Ronald Holgate is an American actor. Biography Born in Aberdeen, South Dakota, he studied acting at Northwestern University before going on to study opera and go on tour with the New England Opera Theatre. Holgate would become well known for both his operatic and regular musical roles (winning the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Musical), but would also appear in a number of straight plays, notably originating the role of Tito Morelli in Lend Me a Tenor. Singing Holgate lent his rich baritone to a number of singing roles, notably originating the role of Miles Gloriosus in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum and Richard Henry Lee in 1776 (a part he reprised for the film adaptation. As a trained opera singer, he also appeared in a number of classical roles, as well as Lucius in the 1974 opera Philip Marshall. Holgate continued to create new roles in new musicals such as The Grand Tour and Musical Chairs, but he also appeared in a number of revivals, including Guys and Dolls (as Big Jule) and Kiss Me, Kate (as Harrison Howell. Film 1776 (1972) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) Stage Don Giovanni (1960) Milk and Honey (1961)(originated the role) *Independence Day Hora *The Wedding *Shalom (reprise) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1962)(originated the role) *Comedy Tonight *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) 1776 (1969)(originated the role) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Beautiful Girls (solo) Philip Marshall (1974)(originated the role) Show Boat (1979) *Where's the Mate for Me? (solo) *Make Believe (duet) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *You Are Love (reprise)(solo) The Grand Tour (1979)(originated the role) *For Poland (contains solo lines) *Marianne (solo) *We're Almost There (contains solo lines) *More and More/Less and Less (duet) *One Extraordinary Thing (contains solo lines) *I Think, I Think (solo) *Marianne (reprise) *You I Like (duet) Musical Chairs (1980)(originated the role) *My Time (solo) *My Time (reprise)(solo) *There You Are (reprise) *My Time (second reprise)(solo) Guys and Dolls (1992) *Luck be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat Annie, Get Your Gun (1999) *There's No Business Like Show Business (reprise) Kiss Me Kate (1999) *From This Moment On (duet) Man of La Mancha (2000) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(contains solo lines) Urinetown (2003) *Urinetown *Mr. Cladwell (contains solo lines) *Don't Be the Bunny (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *What is Urinetown? (contains solo lines) *I'm Not Sorry (Reprise)(duet) The Scottsboro Boys (2012) *It's Gonna Take Time (solo) Gallery holgatemiles.jpg|'Miles Gloriosus' and Pseudolus in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. holgatelee.jpg|'Richard E. Lee' in 1776. holgatecolonel.jpg|'Colonel Tadeusz Boleslav Stjerbinsky' in The Grand Tour. holgateinterlocutor.jpg|'The Interlocutor' in The Scottsboro Boys. Holgate, Rona